Talk:"Spade" flatbed truck
Possible Name The truck has information on the back of it, as seen in this IGN Screenshot, and in these Bungie.Net Screenshots though they are harder to see. A possible name? I would venture that "SPADE" would be the name of the vehicle, while "INEPENDENTTWD" would be the name of the manufacturer. As the same words appear on the back of the flatbed in two different campaign missions on two different coloured vehicles, I think its safe to assume that this is the name of the vehicle. The name is on the back, similar to how a modern car would have a badge/manufacturer and car make displayed on the back. So... Thoughts on adding spade to the article? Thoughts on changing the name of the article to "Spade (Civilian vehicle)"? (that one may be a little presumptive...) NOTE: "INEPENDENTTWD" may actually say "INEPENDENTIWD", "INEPENDENTWD" or something else. It looks like there is a character squished between the T and the W, but its hard to read in each of the images - I think it is a letter T. -- The Storm 59 12:44, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Additionally, on the front of the truck seen in the image in the article there is a badge in the shape of a V, and a white R (Reach?) printed next to one of the headlights. -- The Storm 59 12:57, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :Plausible. By the looks of it, it is "INDEPENDENT|WD (Not INEPENDENT). I know for a fact that WD stands for "wheel drive", so this implies the type of drivetrain (axle system?) of a all-terrain vehicle. :Since this flatbed truck is described as to being an INDEPENDENT|WD, it could suggest that the engine power of the truck works similar to a 4WD (four wheel drive, or all wheel drive), with each axle receives power independently. This applies also to the Warthog, in case you didn't know... Anyway, back to the discussion regarding SPADE, that could be the name of the manufacturer or the truck model... - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 13:02, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Whoops! It was supposed to say INDEPENDENT. That extra D must have gotten away from my fingers somehow... four times. Yup. Wow. I understand that WD stands for Wheel Drive, but thought it strange that it would only say Wheel Drive because that applys to all vehicles. TWD makes sense as Twin Wheel Drive, which is why I thought that it could be INDEPENDENTTWD, but then when you consider that it looks like an AWD it doesn't really make sense. To me it just looked like it was somehow a T squesed in, sharing the top of the other T. ::My idea is that SPADE should be the vehicles name, and INDEPENDENT the manufacturers name because it works. ::In terms of a manufacturer; SPADE manufacturers works as a company name, but INDEPENDENT manufacturers works better. ::In terms of a vehicle name; SPADE sounds nice, short, and fits in more with a simple name for a vehicle for players to remember, whereas INDEPENDENT sounds a bit off. For players, yelling "Get in the SPADE!" sounds better than "Get in the INDEPENDENT!". Just easier. -- The Storm 59 14:19, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Hehee.. perhaps IWD IndependentWheelDrive is something new in the automotive world? I never seen an axle layout used in the Warthog in our present time. Perhaps IWD is used to describe this odd axle layout? :::My knowledge of the automotive world is very limited, so don't rely on me. :P - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 14:27, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm sure you and I both know about as much as each other which puts us on interesting footing in terms of decypering what this means, but you are probably not too far off with that guess. :::I just googled independent wheel drive and came up with this from a wikipedia article on independent suspension (funnily enough, a google image search came up with a picture of a warthog): ::: :::I'd say Independent Wheel Drive is about right after that. This actually makes alot more sense than independent being a manufacturer, as the badge on the front of the truck is a V. I don't know why the idea of a V badge on a car made by independent made sense before now but it did. And after looking at the images again I would say that its more likely to be INDEPENDENT|WD than any of the alternatives I proposed anyway. :::So that leaves us with SPADE, INDEPENDENT|WD, and V. :::Getting nearer to being something that might be worth putting in the article if you ask me, short of word from bungie or a gaming article. :::On a fun side note, in one of the bungie images you can make out ACTIVE TRACTION on the side of the truck. -- The Storm 59 14:54, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::WTF? There's no confirmation its named spade. That's like saying that just because a picture of the Elephant has the word "Leviathan" on it means that's the vechicles name. I'm un-moving the article. [[User:FatalSnipe117|'Que']] , [[User talk:FatalSnipe117|'Sera']] 20:58, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Which is why we added it as trivia, rather than changing the name of the article. -- The Storm 59 00:43, August 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::I wasn't telling that to you, someone moved the page to 'Spade' and changed every name in the page that was previously 'truck' to 'Spade'. I was kinda ticked off. [[User:FatalSnipe117|'Que']] , [[User talk:FatalSnipe117|'Sera']] 00:46, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :::: ::::Ah gotcha. I see it in the history now. Someone got carried away. =P -- The Storm 59 15:59, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Flatbed Warthog Would it not be a possibility that this is, in fact, the Flatbed variant of the M12 Warthog LRV? If you look at the pictures, you'll noticed there are numerous design similarities to the regular Warthog, so is it not a possibility at the least? --<, The Lord of Fanon. Praise My Name, 23:41, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :There's a slight resemblance, but the overall design and style makes it appear to be from a seperate series. Plus, the name "Spade" is on it, indicating a different name or manufacturer. --Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker, 23:53, August 16, 2010 (UTC) ::This is probably a glitch, but when Jorge is on the back, if you wakl back to him to get him off, the message "Hold (X) to ride in Warthog" appears. SkyNinja 03:23, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :::I believe the 'Spade' is actually the civilian variant of the Warthog's predecessor. Park a Warthog next to a Spade, and you will find they have nearly identical wheelbases and winch placement, and the Spade has a similar chassis structure to the Warthog, just with different body panels. Judging by the (presumably) inferior technology of the Spade, ie no four-wheel steering, runs on methane rather than hydrogen, I think it's logical to assume the Spade may have been an older-model military transport that has been replaced with Warthogs. Z 17:32, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Spade Yes, I'm aware of the above discussion and the fact it's been moved to Spade and back once already. However, I'm still going to propose we move this to that title, since that's what we've done with some other vehicles as well. Obviously, one could assume that "Spade" may be the manufacturer or even something completely different, but I think what Bungie wanted to get across here is that it's indeed the vehicle's name. It's just that it looks better to have as few "Unidentified" things as possible. Lastly, even if "Spade" refers to the truck's manufacturer (which would be a peculiar name for a company), it isn't really that big a deal. It's not exactly canon-breaking if we happen to get a vehicle's name wrong, and I think the chances of the name being correct are high enough for us to safely move this. --Jugus (Talk | ) 14:42, October 6, 2010 (UTC)